Truth or Dare: Chapter 2
by IsabelleLightwood3
Summary: After a frisky play of truth or dare, Alec and Magnus enter the scene.
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Clary, Peeta, and Katniss all walked into the living room, and fought over who would get the TV remote.

"Honestly," Isabelle bantered," Simon and I have had nothing to do all day, give it here."

"We haven't had anything to do either," all the others said in unison.

"Fine," Simon said, "Why don't we do something all of us can play?" Jace looked at him and exchanged looks with Peeta.

"It better not be another geeky Star Wars game because I am totally sick of those." Jace rolled his eyes and looked at Simon expectantly. That was exactly what Simon was going to suggest so he tried to come up of something on the spot.

"How about truth or dare?" He suggested quickly. The rest of the group looked at each other and decided that it would not be too bad to give it a try.

"Okay," Isabelle started, "Katniss. Truth or dare."

Katniss quickly raised her head and immediately said, "Truth."

Isabelle considered this for a moment. "Hmmm." She started. "Do you love Peeta?" Peeta looked at Katniss and nervously smiled.

"Duh. Of course!" Katniss said, following Peeta's expression. "Okay. Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jace defiantly said.

"I dare you to change clothes Isabelle." Katniss smirked. Jace scowled and Isabelle had a look of disgust on her face. Jace shrugged and they both went into the bathroom. From outside, Clary, Simon, Peeta, and Katniss could here them arguing not to look. Finally the door opened and they came out. Jace stood there with an unusual look of embarrassment on his face since he had a mini dress with black leather pants on. Isabelle just ran from the bathroom, looking like she was about to puke from being in Jace's skinny jeans and loose tee.

"Damn." Simon said under his breath. "You look hot." Isabelle gave him a stern look and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Clary, truth or dare?" Jace asked.

"Dare." Clary answered.

"I dare you to dare me to switch with Isabelle."

"Awww. But that's cheating!" Clary said. Jace shook his head defiantly and pulled Isabelle once again into the bathroom to change.

"Simon." Clary started, "I dare you to make out with Isabelle in front of Alec." Clary pointed to Alec's room to the right and laughed. Simon's eyes widened in fear.

"Uhhh. Alec is going to kill me..." Simon stumbled over his words. As he was finishing, Isabelle slyly looked at Clary and grabbed him by his belt loop into Alec's room. Alec, in the corner of the room, ignored them at first as Isabelle pinned Simon against the wall and fulfilled his dare. At first, Simon barely touched her, but Isabelle managed to seduce him to the point he couldn't resist her. Isabelle let out a little gasp, causing Alec to look up from his studies. At first he sat there in pure horror, his mouth hanging open.

"WHAT THE HECK IZZY?" Alec half shouted half screamed. Laughter erupted from the living room as Isabelle and Simon ran out of Alec's room.

"I told you," Simon emphasized, "he is going to kill me now." Isabelle put her hand on his shoulder and patted it as if to calm him down. Clary stifled a laugh and put her face in Jace's sleeve.

"Ok, Peeta." Simon smirked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, for sure!" Peeta exclaimed.

"I dare you to kiss Jace and make Katniss watch the whole thing!" Simon's face lit up in a smile as Peeta and Jace, both equally horrified, leaned in and kissed. Katniss and Clary winced as their boyfriends made out with the other guy. Once they were done, Jace recoiled back in disgust and Peeta wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was SICK. Anyway, Clary, truth or dare?" Clary thought for a moment and then picked truth. Peeta considered this for a moment. "Clary, do you want to have sex with Jace sometime?"

"Ummm. Well. I guess sometime..." Clary mumbled. Simon looked horrified as Isabelle winced at her honesty. Clary then looked at Isabelle and Isabelle groaned.

"What now?" Isabelle asked. "I'll just pick dare." Clary looked nonchalantly at her fingernails then looked up with that bad girl face of hers.

"I dare you to go have sex with Simon." Clary dared. Isabelle tried to act disgusted, but everyone knew Isabelle secretly wanted sex too. Despite Simon's look of horror on his face as Isabelle once again dragged him into a different room and sat him down on a chair. At first, she took her hair out of her usual ponytail and took of her heels. Simon felt his body grow tense as Isabelle stripped before him. As soon as she was in just a bra and panties, she went over to Simon and straddled him. Slowly, she lifted his shirt above his head, her eyes never leaving his. Slowly, she brushed her lips to his collarbone until she found his lips, soft and cool. Isabelle gasped for breath as their kiss deepened. She put her hand on his back and moved down. Slowly but surely, she un-buttoned his jeans and pulled them off. Simon, now feeling braver, put his hand on her bra clasp and undid it. Tossing her bra to the side Isabelle pulled Simon slowly onto the floor and pulled off her panties and his boxers. Now completely vulnerable, Simon put his hand on her inner thighs. Isabelle trembled and pushed him into her. Simons fingers were coated in Isabelle's juices as she pulled herself on top of him and let him slide right into her. Simon put his hands on her hips and moved her up and down. Isabelle let out a little moan and after about 10 minutes, collapsed by his side, exhausted. A sudden knock on the door jolted them out of their position.

"Hey guys." Jace said loudly. "if you guys don't want to do the challenge since you have been in here for so long, you can resign." Just then he looked down to see Isabelle and Simon, both completely nude, on the floor with the floor wet around them. For a second, Jace just stood there in silence, his eyes wide. "Clary! Umm. They actually did the dare."

"What dare?" Alec questioned as he started to walk into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec turned into the room and thought the dare was going to be something funny or stupid. Instead, he saw his sister, Isabelle, and Simon on the floor trying to quickly get dressed. Alec didn't know whether to scream, run out, or scold his sister and Simon. Instead, he just stood there, frozen.

"What the heck are you doing?" Alec said as Isabelle struggled to pull her skinny jeans on. Alec looked at Simon, then Isabelle, then to Jace, who still stood in the doorway. Isabelle looked a little bit flustered and Simon tried to back away into the corner of the room.

"Alec. It's none of your business. I'm not a little kid anymore." Isabelle started. "I can do whatever I want." Alec scowled.

"Being able to do what you want doesn't require having _sex_ with a demon." Alec spit out venomously. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Well then I might just as well tell mom and dad that you are dating a warlock who is 800 years old that looks like a gay porcupine. Don't think I don't spy on you guys at night, Alec. It's not like you are all that innocent either." Isabelle sneered. Alec turned a shade of red and stormed out of the room. Jace, meanwhile, was busy listening to the conversation and smirked.

"So. Tell me about the things you know about Alec." Jace said, curious. Isabelle glared at him.

"I'm his brother. You don't get rights to be in the conversation." Isabelle started to say.

"Yeah. I'm his parabatai. I get rights to be in the conversation." Jace raised his eyebrows and beckoned her to continue. Instead, Isabelle pushed her way out of the room, forgetting about Simon who was still cowering in the corner. Jace sighed and went out into the living room. Peeta and Katniss were still waiting outside the room and looked at Isabelle as she stormed out of the house.

"Ummm. Sorry guys. We should probably go..." Peeta mumbled. He grabbed Katniss's arm and pulled her outside. It was just Clary and Jace who were left in the living room. Clary looked at Jace and shrugged. Her mouth curved upward into an awkward smile. Just then, Magnus walked into the house and waved at Clary and Jace.

"You should probably go talk to Alec. He's pretty upset." Clary suggested. Magnus looked confused at what was going on but nodded and walked down the hall to Alec's room. When Magnus pushed open the door, he saw Alec sitting at his desk with head rested on his hand.

"Hey Alec." Magnus started. Alec sighed. "What's wrong, sweet pea?"

"Sweet pea? Really? I'm not a baby." Alec muttered. Magnus couldn't help but smirk but pulled up a chair next to him.

"So. You're avoiding the question... what's wrong?" Magnus said.

"I promised Maryse... Mom, that I would watch over Isabelle, but I feel like I'm doing a terrible job. She's involved with a _vampire_ and is already getting...well... physical." Alec sighed again. Magnus put his arm around Alec.

"She is going to grow up, Alec. You won't be able to watch over her forever." Magnus said, his light tone disappearing as he listened to Alec.

Outside in the living room, Jace and Clary stared at each other.

"Well that was awkward." Clary finally broke the silence. Jace laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you think Alec is going to be pissed that I dared Isabelle to... you know..."

"Have sex?" Jace answered bluntly. "Yes. He definitely will. I bet he is smashing your face in right now... with his mind." Jace ended on a dramatic note and laughed. Clary and Jace got up to check on Alec when Peeta burst into the living room.


End file.
